The Sleeping Tensai
by kamicomeget
Summary: After two years training in the countryside of Japan from a gruesome loss, Michiko is forced into Tokyo in order to aide her distant relative in turning a team of aspiring boys into a group of champions, but will it be at the neglect of her own training?


**A.N.:** Part of this fic will be in French, though most of the talking will be Japanese. All French that will spoken, unless I find the meaning obvious, will be translating at the bottom of the story. If you see any mistakes, could you please tell me. I've had 3 yrs of French, but I'm no where near fluent in it. Also, if I there is any English spoke, I'll be sure to **bold** it. Arigato!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anybody or anything from Prince of Tennis, that all is owned by Takeshi Konomi. The only things I own are Michiko, her parents, and other OC character not mentioned yet in the story. If you would like to use her, please ask.

Prologue

2 years ago

"gasp gasp**" **The racket fell from her hands, her chest heaving heavily up and down as she fell pitifully to her knees. Sweat dripped from her moist forehead onto the green court from her overheated, weary body as she tried to stand again.

"Michi! Arrete! Ton corps est déjà pousser à la limite! Arrete! Arrete!" The auburn haired boy looked worriedly to the girl from the sidelines, his goldish-colored eyes filled with fear and worry.

"No." The ten year old, picked up her racket, shaking throughout her whole body as she slowly stood up straight, the aura reforming around her body, her gray eyes glaring forward at her oppenent. "Je ne peut pas…Je ne peut pas abandonner! Si…Si j'abandonner maintenant, alors je ne peut jamais avancer!"

"Heh heh!" Her opponent chuckled, running his hands through his silky blonde locks, only a bead of sweat visible on his pristine white skin. "Michi, tu es tres tenace." His grin suddenly turned evil, sky blue eyes flashing menacingly as he faced her, getting back into position to serve. Michiko flinched at the glare, but still tightened her grip and boldly faced forward toward her enemy. "C'est que qui fais vaincre toi tous plus agréable!" The yellow ball flew forward, a blur to her gray eyes.

2 years later

"Michi-chan!" Silvery gray eyes opened and turned lazily toward the person calling her name.

"Neh kaa-san?" Her mother grinned brightly toward her, a black wireless telephone held firmly in her small hands, brown eyes twinkling almost mischievously in Michiko's direction.

"You have a phone call from Ryuuzaki-san!" gray eyes blinked as she got up, golden brown locks falling from their perch on her shoulders to hang behind her as she moved from her slumped position on the couch.

'Eh? Why would Ryuuzaki-baa-san call me?' she thought as she took the phone from her mother's hands.

"Allo? This is Michiko speaking."

"Ah, you still answer the phone like you're in France, Michiko." The old woman chuckled from her side the phone, while Michiko rolled her eyes.

"Bad habit. Now, baa-san. What did you call me for?" she stated, straight to the point.

"Michiko, how would you like coming to Tokyo to help me out?" The twelve year old scoffed, rolling her gray eyes at the request.

"No way baa-san. I'm still in training. I don't have time to go to Tokyo to help you with your old people crap. Don't you have a grand daughter that lives with you anyway? Why don't you ask her instead of me, neh?"

"Yes, but this situation calls for help that only you can provide Michiko." Michiko narrowed her gray eyes in suspesion. It was obvious that the old hag was leaving tidbits of information out, important tidbits.

"And what type of help is this, neh?" She could feel that old hag smirking on her side of the phone.

"You'll find out when you get there." Michiko raised her eyebrows at this.

"And how will I do that if I'm not going?" She questioned, smugly thinking that she had caught the hag. The old hag chuckled.

"Your tou-san and kaa-san didn't tell you Michiko? For this school year, you are coming to Tokyo to live and work with me. Your plane ticket has already been bought and you are already registered into your new middle school. I even when ahead and got my granddaughter to go ahead and get you your uniform." There was a pregnant pause before Michiko was able to fully comprehend what was just said.

"Neh?! You mean that all that crap's already been done with out my knowledge?! I didn't agree to any of that !! Why the hell wasn't I involved in this decision?!" yelled Michiko into the phone, not really caring if her parents heard her curse.

"Because we knew you wouldn't agree." Was Ryuuzaki's curt reply. "And what's so wrong with helping a little old lady with her work?"

"What's wrong?!" yelled Michiko again, a vein popping out of her head in rage. "First of all, I don't even know what the god job is?! Second of all, you're not some disabled old lady, you're in perfect ing shape! Third of all, it's all the way in ing Tokyo! How the hell am I supposed to train in peace there?!" She was huffing and puffing angrily by the end of her rant.

"Calm down Michiko." Ryuuzaki's voice became serious and Michiko began to calm down slightly when she noticed the change in tone.

"I can assure you Michiko that you will be learn something while you are here in Tokyo. The people that you will meet here in Tokyo will definitely help you evolve in your game. That, I can promise." Michiko frowned, decreasing her grip that had increased during her rant.

"Fine. I'll go." Her voice had a bit of an icy edge to it. "It's not like I have a choice anyway. What exactly am I doing anyway?"

"Like I said, you'll find out when you get there Michiko." Michiko scowled darkly, muttering under her breath in French that Ryuuzaki chose to ignore. "Oh and Michiko, you'll like my granddaughter. She's a really nice girl, a little bit shy though, but she'll be able to help you out with whatever you need."

"Does she play tennis?" asked Michiko with only a shred of interest.

"No, but I'm pretty sure that this year she will start trying."

"Oh well, I'm sorry to say, but I need to go. There's some…_people_ that I really need to talk to at the moment." Stated Michiko, her voice dripping in venom.

"I'll see you in Tokyo then." Michiko scowled at the comment, not answering and fiercely slamming the phone down onto the receiver.

"Now, now Michi-chan. Was their really a need for all that yelling and cursing? Also, if you keep slamming down that phone onto the receiver, it'll break eventually." Stated her father, dark eyes glancing lazily at Michiko's back.

"Well we just by a new one if that happens, but that's not the point!" Michiko turned around sharply, eyes flaming and practically spitting fire. "I want to know why the hell I wasn't informed about this!! How could you just send me of to Tokyo, neh tou-san?! I still haven't completed-" Her father sharply interrupted her, eyes staring lazily at the TV as he scratched himself from underneath his robe.

"Iie Michiko. I think the best way for you to complete that technique is for you to go to Tokyo and for you to got to that school." Michiko bit back a cutting statement, eyes narrowing even more at the statement about the school.

"And what school is this, neh?" Her father sighed, pealing his eyes from the TV so his lazily gaze could look directly into her angry gray eyes.

"It is Seishun Gakuen."

Prologue End

Vocabulary

"Michi! Arrete! Ton corps est déjà pousser à la limite! Arrete! Arrete!"- "Michi! Stop! Your body is already pushed to the limit! Stop! Stop!"

"Je ne peut pas…Je ne peut pas abandonner! Si…Si j'abandonner maintenant, alors je ne peut jamais avancer!" – "I can't…I can't give up! If…If I give up now, then I can never move forward!"

"Michi, tu es tres tenace." – "Michi, you are very persistent."

"C'est que qui fais vaincre toi tous plus agréable!" – "It's that that makes defeating you all the more exciting"


End file.
